Of Parks, Pink Pancakes and Princesses
by MoreThanTonight
Summary: Ficlet for the first day of Kurtbastian week: Kurtbastian and kids. It's a Sunday in the Hummel-Smythe household. Mainly just stupid fluff.


Of Parks, Pink Pancakes and Prinsesses

"Papa, papa!" a shrill voice was heard from somewhere in the house. Sebastian rolled over and tried to drown out the sound as he moved closer to the body radiating heat in the bed. He snuggled closer to his favourite spot, the place where shoulder became neck. He could smell the musky scent with a floral hint that no doubt was from his husband's shampoo.

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up! You promised to take me to the park today!" The voice came closer and closer, accompanied by the sound of quick steps up the staircase.

Kurt stirred underneath Sebastian and blinked in confusion. It was already bright and the sun was peeking through the curtains like a man eager to see his lover. However, Kurt wasn't interested in seeing the sun right now.

The footsteps came closer and closer until both men felt the mattress shift as a new weight flopped on the bed. The weight was jumping on the double bed that the two men where curled on top off, in their pyjama pants and their shirts off.

"El.. Go away.." Sebastian complained, reluctant to open his eyes as he rolled off Kurt and sank together in a ball beneath the covers, effectively ignoring them both.

Kurt groaned and sat up, glancing at his five year-old daughter. The girl was wearing a pink princess dress that Sebastian had bought for her and her hair was in loose ringlets around her shoulders. Kurt thought that her hair was getting too long for a young girl in constant activity, but Sebastian insisted on keeping it like that, claiming that it was cute. He shot Sebastian a look and rolled his eyes. His husband had never been a morning person and normally he wouldn't even acknowledge your existence unless a cup of coffee was brought as a peace offering.

"Daddy, come on!" the young voice broke the monotonous sound of spring bouncing up and down as she continued to jump on the bed. Sebastian grumbled something to himself and pulled the covers over his head. It was the final straw for Kurt and he hopped of the bed, carrying his daughter with him. Picking up the shirt that was hanging on his chair, he ushered the girl down the stairs as he buttoned it up.

"Let papa sleep, sweetheart. You know how grumpy he becomes when we wake him up too early"

"But.. 'Cept when wake him on his birthday," Elizabeth laughed as Kurt lifted her up on the kitchen counter.

Kurt nodded affirmatively and got out a mixing bowl and a few ingredients. "Maybe he won't be so grumpy if we make him pancakes, right sweetheart?"

Elizabeth nodded with a smile tugging on her lips. Her daddy made the best pancakes in the world, they were much better than Kate's mom's. "Can we make them pink?"

Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes. His daughter was in her pink phase where everything needed to be in some shade of pink. Sebastian usually gave in to everything she wanted and bought her a new set of pink stationary, a pink school bag and almost everything else she pointed at. _But how can you say no to those eyes, Kurt? It's like she's looking straight into our souls, begging for us to love her. _Kurt had put his foot down when his husband almost bought her a brand new pink bike when her 'old' bike was just two months old.

"I don't think papa likes pink pancakes, love," he said as he mixed the batter in the aluminium coloured bowl.

Elizabeth stuck her lip out in a pout. "He loves them! He told me!"

This time Kurt couldn't contain a chuckle. "He really doesn't love them. He doesn't even like pink"

"Who doesn't love whom?" A voice was heard from behind, causing Kurt and Elizabeth to turn their heads at the same time. They were met with the sight of a shirtless Sebastian in his pyjama pants with his hair sticking up in various angles.

"Daddy says that you don't love pink pancakes!"

Sebastian hid a grimace and looked at his smiling daughter that was perched on top of the kitchen counter. She had big brown eyes, unlike his own green and Kurt's blue, and he felt his resolve melting away with one look. "I love pink pancakes," he found himself saying – lying – just to keep the smile there. She was just a spoilt child and both adults knew it. But whose fault was it? Kurt would blame Sebastian and Sebastian would just shrug indifferently.

"Whipped.." Kurt muttered under his breath as he rummaged the top cabinet to find pink food colouring.

"Wotcha say, daddy?"

"Cream! Whipped cream," Kurt made a save and flashed her a brilliant smile. "All good pancakes must have whipped cream"

Kurt felt a pair of strong arms embrace him from behind a second before he felt a warm body press against his back. Sebastian placed an open mouthed kiss to Kurt's exposed neck before whispering into his husband's ear. "Is there any way we can _not_ go to the park today? I have case files to look through"

"You were the one who promised to take her to the park!" Kurt hissed back in a hushed tone as he mixed the batter, the pink colouring got mixed with the rest, giving the pancake batter a pale pink tone.

"You know I can't say no to her. Please..?" Sebastian whispered, nipping softly at Kurt's earlobe, the affectionate action sending pleasant tingles down Kurt's spine. He pushed away his husband with a scowl, mostly because erections were really hard to cover up in pyjama pants and he didn't want to explain _that_ to Elizabeth.

"You promised her that and you are not backing out from your promise. No, we are going to the park and that's final. ," he said in a stern voice and Sebastian gave up.

Upon hearing the magic word, Elizabeth's face lit up. "Park! Daddy, park!"

Kurt poured the batter into a pan and shot Sebastian a look that said _fix it. _

With a sigh, Sebastian picked up the hyperactive girl from the kitchen counter. "Okay, ma petite cherie, we can go the park. But you have to change into playing clothes first so that we don't get dirt on your nice princess dress"

Kurt watched the two of them disappear upstairs to get changed before he went back to cooking with a smile on his face. If someone had told him during high school that he would end up marrying Sebastian Smythe, he would have told them that they were absolutely crazy. But now, between the little girl and his husband, there was nothing more he could wish for.


End file.
